Pieces of my Heart
by MeandD4ever
Summary: My story picks up where Spirit Bound leaves off. Rose has just been arrested for killing the Queen. Dimitri's love has NOT faded! Story's way better than the summarry, believe me! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

The lightning cackled above lighting up the dim cell through the minuscule window. If you could call it that. More like a crack. Whatever you want to call it, the storm had woke me up. I tossed my head in the other direction. I would not wake up. Waking up meant facing reality. Reality meant jail. And no Dimitri. I groaned and rolled over onto the floor. Ow! My head clobbered against the floor. I tasted blood on my lip. That did it. I was wide awake. I sat up too suddenly. Too quickly. My stomach began to moan. Food, it pleaded. I ignored it. Instead, I concentrated on my surroundings.

No broken bones. Check. My hand fluttered to my heart shaped lips. I had bit it.

_Good god Rose, sometimes you do a better job at hurting yourself than Strigoi could ever do._

A bitter grin stretched across my face. I glanced around and began taking in my surroundings. Right, still in ja-

I burst into tears and buried my head into my jeans. I couldn't take it anymore. It was to big of a heavy burden to bear. First Dimitri, and now this. I choked back a moan that had begun to escape my lips. Hot tears flowed freely down my cheeks. It was too much. Someone save me!

My thoughts moved to Abe. Abe said he'd try and- Who was I kidding? The old man was a lot of things but he was not a magician. And since when did I rely on Abe? He was called Zmey for a reason…

_Earth to Rose! This is Daddy we're talking about here._

Ok that just sounded wrong. "Daddy"? But I was desperate. Then there was plan B which was…

For once I was at a loss. It was hopeless. I had to face the facts: I was an acclaimed murder awaiting execution. Three weeks… and then I would die.

Death. Until now I had always sidestepped it, escaping it by inches. And look where that got me. Now it was being thrown right back in face.

It would end just like that. Game over.

Maybe death was the escape to all this. It wasn't like I had the number one life. I had anything but. And it would be slow and quick. Better that then being killed by a Strigoi.

_You're officially going phsyco Rose. Get a grip before they send you to the loony bin or a suicide shelter. You can't give up like that. C'mon Rose. There's no way you can give up. I won't let it._

I wasn't sure what was worse: accepting death or talking to myself. I shivered nervously.

I was contemplating whether to go back to sleep or not when I heard distant shouts. My heart lept. Maybe… The sound of running footsteps echoed the empty hallways. They were headed towards the direction of my cell.

_Oh please God,let it be-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a click. The door opened and there he stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri.

He was here. For me. My brain was on overload. An elated grin crept across my face. Happiness turned to bitterness. I wasn't sure what to think. What the heck was he doing here? I thought outbursts like these was my thing not his! One thing I knew for sure was that this was very odd behavior for Dimitri.

The world stopped. Literally. No one breathed. The guards just stood dumbly staring. Dimitri had his eyes focused on one person. Me. The intense electricity between us was clear as daylight. It lasted about two whole seconds. Then Dimitri stepped towards me. And chaos resigned. Security came streaming in pouncing on him from every direction. Dimitri squirmed under their weight but it was useless. He fought them from every direction using all the strength and energy he could muster but after awhile it became pointless. They overpowered him and started carrying him off. Even as they held him down tightly he still resisted.

"Roza! I-" he yelled.

His voice was drowned out but it didn't matter. His beautiful eyes flashed with range and determination to free me. I got the message. And I was upset.

"Dimitri, don't do this to yourself! You shouldn't risk your life for me. I-I'm sure there's another way. Just forget about me. Please. Abe-" my voice dripped with emotion and sadness as I grasped the truth of the situation. I was giving up Dimitri.

I barely caught his response.

"But that's the problem, Roza. I _can't _live without you."

He was halfway out the door. Three large muscular men were prying him step by step but he didn't budge. A look of longing filled his face. He was looking at me, willing me to say something to comfort him. I tried to meet his gaze but I couldn't bring myself to, and ended up staring at the floor.

"Dimitri, I-"

"Rose, don't say I shouldn't be doing this because we both know that its impossible. I love you Rose and that's never gonna change. We're going to free-"

The guards were fighting really intensely now and he couldn't fend them off any longer. They finnally had him under control and dragged him away from my view.

That was it. The tip of the iceberg. I couldn't hold it in any longer. For the second time that day I burst into tears. My knees gave way and I fell to my knees.

"ROSE!"

"Dimitri," I whispered through my heavy sobs. "Come back, I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Srry its been 2 dayz, but I got a zillion finalz soooo its hard 2 find time 2 write. I'm still not sure whether its gud or not, and if I shud continue, so plz Review! Thx a mill, u guyz r the best!This chapt backtracks 2 how Dimitri got 2 Rose's cell.**

**I DONOT own VA, even tho tht wud b sooo awesum. All belongs 2 R. Mead. **

**DPOV**

"_Dimitri! I need you!"_

Maybe I had just imagined it but somehow I doubted it. My Roza had called to me. She needed me. I needed her. We _had _to be together. Always. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone from her now that we were able to be together again. Aside from that I owed her. She had risked everything to save me. Her selflessness attested to our love and devotion to each other. I couldn't just let that slide.

Despite the fact that I would never be able to forgive myself for my behavior towards her in Russia I knew our love overpowered it. We were like unbreakable magnets that clung to each other with force. I knew I had to save her. It was the least I could do begin to help pay back a debt I could probably never fulfill.

These thoughts raced through my heart and spiked up my adrenaline. An unfamiliar sensation had grappled me, and at once I knew I had to take action. Without pausing to rationalize, I bounded towards the jail were she was being held.

The moment I stepped through the entrance, a wave of nausea washed over me. I grimaced remembering all the sleepless nights, the hunger pangs I had felt daily, and the consistent interrogations. I put those thoughts in the back of my head. Rose was all that mattered at the moment.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a guard snoring heavily. I quietly crept past him pausing only to snatch the keys that were dangling from his belt. I held my breath but he didn't seem to notice. Relieved, I darted down the corridor. Rumor had it, she was beign held in my old cell. I cringed at the thought but let it pass. I have to find Rose!

I rounded the corner and I spotted her immediately. My heart skipped a beat. I did it! I found her! I looked at her with adoring eyes, and love written all over my face. She turned slowly and met my gaze. A look of longing and love overpowered her face. I took a step forward. And my world came crumbling down. Gaurds crashed into me from every direction forcing me headfirst onto the ground. It was a hard blow but I was used to this sort of pain. I started getting up but there were too many of them. It was beyond pointless to even try to fight. Rose popped into my thoughts and I immediately found some energy in me I never knew I had. I got up on my knees and started punching the first guard I could get my hands on. While doing this, I turned towards Rose.

"Roza! I-" I tried yelling to her but there was too much happening.

My eyes flashed towards her. Apparently they were a dead giveaway as to what I was planning because suddenly a look of anger crossed her face.

"Dimitri, don't do this to yourself! You shouldn't risk your life for me. I-I'm sure there's another way. Just forget about me. Please. Abe-" her fragile voice rang in my ears.

_Dream on Rose. I'm never leaving you._

I turned to look at her and was shocked to see how deppressed she was.

"But that's the problem, Roza. I _can't _live without you."

I wasn't sure I had acctually said that but from the look on her face I realized I must have. I turned my attention back to the fight.

_Woah, since when was I halfway out the door? How the heck did that happen?_

I looked back at her, barely registering the fact that three oversized goons were trying to haul me out the door. I gave her a pleading look begging her to say something to console my broken heart.

"Dimitri, I-"

I couldn't handle it anymore. Here I was risking my butt to save hers and she was telling me to stop.

"Rose, don't say I shouldn't be doing this because we both know that its impossible. I love you Rose and that's never gonna change. We're going to free-"

I was cut off by the nagging grip on my soldier I glanced in the direction and I realized time was almost up. In a few moments they would overtake me. Before I could make another move, a fourth guy jumped in. I was physically and emotionally exhausted. Before I could stop myself, I collapsed.

_You picked a great time to break down. _

_Oh shut up, you're not the one dealing with all this pressure._

Even my thoughts started going hazy. I groaned and allowed myself to be dragged away.

A cry rang through the fog. I recognized it as Rose's.

"ROSE!" I yelled barely able to stop myself.

"Dimitri! Come back-" I heard through sobs.

Something twisted inside me and without warning energy serged through my bones. I had the element of surprise on my side and I used it wisely. Without warning, I sprung up and punched the guy in the face. He crumpled instantly. One down, three to go. Two punches and several kicks later, there was still on guy left. I swerved my body sharply and found myself face to face with a half giant. _Who was this guy? _I squinted at him trying to remember his name. Peter.

Before I could do or say anything, I felt a huge monster sized fist punch my lights out. I stumbled backwards and hit my head on a stone pillar. _God these walls were old-fashioned! _I began to see stars. With every last bit of energy I possessed, I fought the blackness that was threatening to take over.I had to fight it. For my sake, for Roza's, for us. It was no use. The creep lumbered over and kicked me in the face.

"Sweet dreams, lover boy!" he snickered.

"Must…help…Roza…" I choked out just as I lost consiousness.

Several hours later I awoke to find myself in the one was around. I slowly pushed myself up. I could feel my bones ache with every breath I took. I glanced in a mirror on the wall. I blinked twice, took a deep breath and looked again. I couldn't help but stare. The guy in the mirror looked like he had been run over by a train. His hair was streaked with sweat and blood, his clothes were tattered, and his face looked bruised beyond repair. I small moan escaped my lips.

Suddenly the door banged open. I spun around on my heels and nearly lost my footing. A slender body, golden blonde hair, flowing dress walked in stood in the doorway.

Lissa.

"Dimitri! Is that you? Are you hurt? Let me take a look at-" she stepped into the light and gasped.

"Oh my god! Dimitri what the heck happened to you? You look like…" her voice trailed off as she stared at me in shock.

I didn't answer and suddenly she gasped.

"You didn't-! But…Rose…" she stammered nervously.

I nodded slowly barely believing myself what I had done.

Our "chat" was interupted by a curt voice.

"Princess, Kirova wishes to speak with Guardian Belikov."

"Okay, we'll talk later Dimitri."I could tell by her tone she meant the _talk._

"Tomorrow," I promised.

She nodded. I turned and followed after the messenger. My heart started beating like crazy. I was getting really nervous. Facing Strigoi was one thing, but facing Kirova was another. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her office.

"Enter."

I stumbled inside.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked with as much confidence as I could muster.

She galnced up at me.

"Ah, yes. Guardian Belikov. Or should I say Mr. Belikov."

I gasped not believing my ears.

"I-I'm sorry. What was that?"

" To make this more understandable let's put it this way. You. Are. Suspended."

**Sorry to leave off like that. So u like so far? Any suggestions? I'll try and Update soon. Need I remind u 2 review? Thx! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guy, don't kill me for how this chapt is. It's a little well unexpected… and a little gross cuz its supposed 2 b D+R… Don't worry it'll a work out! I own nuthin!**

**DPOV**

"S-suspended? But you can't be serious! You're not allowed to!" I said with false confidence. Maybe if I said it enough it would come true.

She chuckled to herself. Clearly I amused her. I glared at her fiercely. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

"I presume that I, being the principal of a principal of this school, and you, being my employee, gives me no authority as to who remains part of my staff and who does not? Enlighten me, Belikov!" she smirked at my perplexed expression.

"No, Ellen, I didn't mean it that way. Obviously it's your decision, but could I at least get a chance to explain my actions? To clear my name?" I pleaded.

"Belikov, under any normal circumstances you would have been fired! Seeing as you are one the best guardians in this school, I am being extremely lenient and only suspending you." she hissed.

An idea started to form in my mind. It would involve slyness, and without a doubt charm, but I knew I could pull it off. I grinned mischievously. Oh this would be fun!

"Ellen," I said in an exceedingly avid tone. "We both know it's not my skills that make you so… attracted to me."

She blushed a deep scarlet.

"Belikov!" she snapped." That was completely out of line!"

I continued indifferently. I grabbed her hand and started massaging it. She tried to pull away but I kept a firm grip.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… Ellen, do you love me as much as I love you?" I said with more passion than I meant to.

I gazed into her deep auburn eyes with an expression that I hope showed yearning and honesty. Now, I wasn't moroi, but this was even better than compulsion. She just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. She looked like she was in a trance. That or she had to pee really badly. I held my breath. Please make her fall for me…

"I- Dimitri, I- I don't know what to say. H-how, why…?" she said obviously flustered.

"Ellen, from the moment I met you, I've always loved you, how you're so-"I paused, racking my brains for something good to say. "Well you. You are every man's dream. You're e beautiful and smart and-".

I was stopped by a fierce kiss that caught me by surprise. She flung her self on top of me with such a force that we both went flying onto the floor. She briefly paused her exploit but then continued as intensely as before.

To be honest, it wasn't all that good, but it told a story of its own. It told the tale of a woman who had never felt love, hidden in the shadows, yearning to have someone to call her own. Now, I realized, _I _had fulfilled her lust. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. If she would find out, god she was gonna be pissed!

All these disturbing thoughts, did not however, ruin the moment. It felt beyond amazing. It must have been my last one since mine and Rose's back in Russia. I honestly had no deep feelings for this woman other than friendly. Yet it must have been the physical need to kiss that made me respond. We broke apart after several moments.

"Oh, Dimitri. This is so perfect. Us. I'm just so happy! But-"she said her voice dropping to a whisper.

"But what?" I said with a hint of annoyance,

Oh god, please don't mention Rose!

"Well," she said, stroking my covered abs. "Aren't you and Rose-"

I stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, automatically silencing her.

"I'm done with Rose! Surely you of all people should know that?"

"But…" she looked at me confused.

Oh god, what does it take to convince her already?

"You're worried about what people will think? It's not like it's the first time…"I muttered darkly.

"No, but…"

I cut her off with another kiss just to shut her up.

We heard footsteps shuffling down the hall. Before either of us could react the door burst open. We jumped apart like we had just sat on poison ivy.

"Speak of the devil," Kirova spat.

**I know what yer thinking, I HATE Kirova. But I had 2 do sumthin… I cant let D get fired but cant get away with it…. K watevs! Guys in case ya dident catch on, D DOES NOT like K all. His plan is 2 make it look like he duz so he could keep his job. While still has job, D would then figure out a way 2 bust Rose outta there! He still 3s Rose! We'll c if plan works out…. Srry if a little confusing! I'll try 2 UD soon! REVIEW plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyhey! Dident wanna keep u guyz wait fer 2 long so heerz UD! OMG srry it took soooooooooooo long bt I jst graduated sooo cut me sum slack! Diss chap goez bak 2 were R is hartbroken dat D waz unable 2 save her. hope u like! Don't worry ill git bak 2 D + E! ( jst so u no I hate the 2 of em 2gether) hope this 1s a hartbreaker! :P I do not own VA! Its all R.M.'s**

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew a guard was rattling on the bars, and yelling at me to get up.

I stood up and stretched. Instantly I regretted it. My body ached all over. I groaned inwardly.

"Thanks for the wake up call. What's the occasion? Bed and breakfast special?" I said with fake cheeriness.

"Quit the comments and start moving! I've got orders to take you to Kirova." He bellowed irritably.

"Okay, gimme a sec-"

"Listen lady, I don't know how they treat you at that idiotic school of yours, but here at the court, you listen or you're as good as dead."

"Enough with the death threats, I'm, out! Sheesh. You would think the royals' own staff might have manners." I said irritated.

"If you weren't a prisoner and under my custody you don't want to know where you'd be now." he growled.

"Is that a threat? Because no one threatens me. Not even the queen. Look what happened to her for messing with me." For once this whole messed up position worked in my favor.

By now we were standing face to face to face with clenched fists, glaring at each other.

Just then Mikhail showed up. He looked at both of us in amusement.

"Okay guys. Deep breaths. Seriously glad I came along before one of guys decided to try anything. I'll take over from here." He turned towards the guard.

The idiot glowered at me but backed away.

"You won't get away with this!" he muttered before hastily jogging away. I opened my mouth to retort something but a firm hand steered me away.

"Don't. You're already in enough trouble. I doubt you need anymore."

I decided to drop it and instead focused on the situation at hand.

"Okay. You're right, I'll drop it. But why does Kirova want to see me?"

"I don't make the rules I just follow them. But I'll bet it's got something to do with your visitor." He looked at me with sad eyes, obviously expecting the worst.

"Oh my god, Dimitri! He's probably in so much trouble! And it's all my fault…" Tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be too worried though, Dimitri's a big boy who could handle his own problems. Right now you got to worry about yourself. Rose, you got to trust me on this one, it's all going to be alright." He said it like a fact, his words brimming with so much confidence I almost believed him.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at him. I met his gaze and allowed myself to get lost in his deep blue eyes that were burning with honesty and concern. I wanted to believe him. So bad. And yet- I held his gaze for a few moments before breaking it.

"Okay," I whispered in a tiny voice unrecognizable as my own.

My emotions finally got to me and I raced into his arms to hug him. He was caught off guard and stumbled a bit but held on to me.

"What's this for?" he said confused.

"For helping me. For everything." I really meant it.

"I- It's nothing-"

"Thank you," I murmured, clutching him tightly.

I let all my stress out. All my worried thoughts instantly evaporated. He was just like that. One of those people you could just talk to about anything and everything. I looked up at him. We both knew we would never love each other or anything but he was like an older brother to me. He returned my look, with a mixture of bemusement and fondness.

"C'mon," he said gently, breaking our hug. "Kirova's waiting."

I nodded and we continued together to Kirova. I held his hand for moral support as we approached.

"Deep breath Rose," I nodded solemnly. We walked in.

The next few moments will forever be etched in my mind. We had walked in. On . And. Kirova. _Kissing. _My heart shattered. Dimitri and _Kirova? _What the freaking heck? How could he? What about me? What about _us?_ And what the heck was today all about? These thoughts flashed through my mind stabbing my heart repeatedly.

I stared at Kirova's smug face, daring her to say something. God I wanted no _needed_ to punch her. Dimitri… well I was afraid to even look at him because of all the pain he would evoke.

A few moments passed. Silence. Everybody was holding their breath waiting to see my response. I opened my mouth to say something but the words were choked up in my throat. Then Dimitri decided it was a good time to say something.

"Roza I- wait! You don't understand! Listen to me! It's not what it looks like-"

I glared at him so intensely he flinched.

"No." I whispered in a husky voice dripping with poison. "You listen to me. We. Are. Done."

"Rose, please listen! Its not-"

I cut him off. "No. Stop it, you're making it worse. I thought, I thought we had something. I guess I thought wrong."

I turned to go and instantly he was at my side. He spun me around to face him. Good god he was determined.

"Roza, please just listen! I love you Rose and- Look at me Rose!" he almost yelled. I knew it wasn't supposed to be mean, that his tone was triggered from desperation and hopelessness. Could he still…?

"Rose, how could you forgive him after what he did to you?" my inner self screamed.

I looked into his eyes. Love, empathy, and sadness swiveled around. But the feeling that stood out was pain. Pure pain. He suffered when I was suffering. For himself but mainly for me. I began melting into his gaze, losing myself in his gorgeous eyes. Then an image of them kissing flashed through my mind and instantly I became angry. Without warning I slapped him across the face.

It was straight out of a movie. I didn't mean it at all let alone to be so hard but I guess that's what years of practice will do. My arms were controlled from a force deep within me. I stared at me hands not believing what just happened.

A red line began to form on his god-like face. His hand fluttered to his cheek, stroking the stinging mark. His eyes widened in shock. The sight scared me but at the same time pleased me. He deserved it.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. Angry tears started spilling down my cheeks and I turned away and ran for the door. I paused for a moment to catch my breath and I heard the strangest thing. Sobbing. Without turning around I recognized it. For the second time in my life I heard Dimitri cry. Immediately, I felt guilty. How could I do that to him? Maybe if I would just say sorry… No he was the one who needed to apologize. Not me. I sniffed and slammed the door after me.

I ran like never ran before in my life. Everything was a blur as I raced down the halls. I just had to get away… I was halfway through a garden when I realized I was being chased by half a dozen guardians. I slowed my pace realizing that I would be in more trouble if I continued. They were here to take me back.

For the first time in my life jail looked like paradise. It was refuge from this messed up world. A lifeboat… O r death boat… Whatever the case was it was my escape from _him._ God he did not know the wrath of Rose Hathaway. He should thank his lucky stars that I hadn't done any permanent damage…

They caught up to me. Through my bloodshot eyes I saw the glinting handcuffs on my wrists. I glanced up at the guards faces' and saw Mikhail. He met my gaze and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I put my head on his shoulder and sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I didn't respond. I just didn't have the energy. We stayed like that for several moments.

"We should be getting back," the head guardian said scornfully.

"Okay. Rose, just relax okay? I'm going to carry you." Mikhail said sweetly.

"It's okay. I could walk." I said fiercely. I broke apart our embrace and started marching towards the jail. After three steps I blacked out.

**Guys hope u liked! REVIEW! Mor cumin sooon! If ya review it'll make me wanna write soooo watcha waitin 4? **** thx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-**

**Hi pplz! Before I begin with my usual babble, I would like to extend my sincere deepest apologies to anyone who has been waiting for me to hurry up and update. I am truly sorry and I want you to know I mean it. I made a commitment to this site and to all you readers and I haven't keep to it. I am really sorry. I could come up with a thousand excuses but I'm not going to, I'd just be lieing to myself. I don't deserve any of you fellow fans who have beared with me. You guys are the greatest in the world and I'm going to make it up to u and thts a promise! And now the long awaited chapt 6! ( The usual disclaimers)**

**Chapter 6**

**DPOV**

Her hand lashed out at my cheek. As it intercepted I felt my life flash before my eyes. I thought of all the time I'd spent with Rose, all the good times we had, ever since that day in Portland. The training, the the cabin…everything. Then slam. Those thoughts vaporized. I knew my life was over. My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't think straight. Tears threatened to spill and I couldn't contain them any longer. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I cried until I had no sadness left only anger. Angry at her for not listening to me. Angry at her for dumping me. Angry at her for not seeing my pain. It wwas all her fault. Why… why did she have to be so harsh? If she could have just listened to me…

I knew I was only kidding myself and I was blaming her as an excuse. In truth I was guilty and I knew it. She had every right to do what she did. I couldn't exactly blame her given the circumstances.

It was all my fault. I knew I should not have kissed Kirova, yet the thought of being fired blinded me to take the risk. My pride had gotten the better of me and now Rose was the price to pay. The little bit of my soul that was left crumbled. I thought back to the look on Rose's face when she saw us. Pure hatred. No way was I going to get her back. Fresh tears streamed down my face. I curled up into a ball and buried my head in my knees. Grogginess took over and moments later I crashed.

Out of nowhere a voice brought me to the present.

"Dimitri… Honey you okay?" a sweet voice nervously asked.

Who? What? Where- Rose? Impossible. It couldn't be. And yet…

I sat up rubbed my eyes and looked around. Strong perfume hit me at full blast. I grimanced and then it registered. Kirova.

I was in her apartment- scratch that her bedroom. Uh oh. This was not going to be pretty. How- no why was I here? I glanced over at Kirova. Her extra tight pajama top said it all. No need to spell it out, she wanted me. And I was not happy.

"Oh! Finally you're awake. I was hoping you'd get up soon," she said slyly, placing her hands on my bare chest. Bare chest? Where did that come from? I glanced down. My eyeballs practically jumped out of my skull.

"My, my clothes!" I almost yelled.

I was naked. I felt exposed. This kind of thing was for Rose not her. I was disgusted.

"Relax sweety, it's all over ther-"

"Thanks, I'll take those back," I scowled, snatching them away.

"What," she said angrily "In god's name do you think you're doing?"

"Well, it just so happens that I have my own stuff to attend to, so I'll just be on my way. " I said briskly, pushing past her.

"I knew it!" she cried. " I knew it was too good to be true!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Rose-"

"Rose. Dumped. You. It's over! She doesn't love you anymore. I'm sorry Dimitri, I really am, but you got to face it. It's time to move on with your life. Start over. A new leaf. Change. This time choose someone special who loves you, just as much as you love her…"

It didn't take a genius to realize she was asking me out. God I wanted to just rip her into a million pieces, put her in a box, and mail her to the crocodiles. I clenched my fist at my sides.

"No." I said icily.

"No what?"

"No I do not love you, and no I will never go out with you." I replied tensly.

She just stared at me.

I turned to leave.

"Belikov! Wait, I- Well that is to say you're right. You will always have a place in my heart but what you and Rose have is special. I wish you the best of luck." She smiled and I nodded back.

"Thank you. No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever."

"Okay, well bye." I was turned to leave a second time.

"Oh and one last thing."

"Yes?" I was gettingg annoyed.

"Do you honestly think I'm an idiot? That you wouldn't be fired or suspended if we were together?" she fumed at me.

"I-um, well-"

"Well my answer's no! Under no circumstances are you getting any special treatment! You are hereby on probation for a month. You will work as you normaly do but one wrong move and its over. Is that clear?"

I guess I had to take what I could get.

"Yes m'am." And with that I scampered away before she could add in anything else.

I ran outside. It was twilight. Stars twinkled overhead. The autumn air smelled crisp and fresh. The cool breeze felt good on my face. I sighed heavily then jogged over to the gaurdians' quarters. Nobody seemed to be around. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. I jogged over to the café. Barely anyone was there.

I ordered a danish and iced coffee. I sat down at a table near the window so that no one could see my face. I took a bite of my danish and suddenly I wasn't in the mood to eat. I was hungry, just the will to eat was gone. I had to practically choke down the rest of it. I was halfway through the coffee when a thought occurred to me.

I needed Rose. Not wanted. Needed. I needed her in my life. I had to get her back.

Our love was like none other. We were each other halves, meant to be together in union. It wasn't just our looks that rationaled our relationship, we had fiery kindling inside of us, forcing us together. We were the epitome of love. Love lingered with every movement, every breath. Our heartbeats echoed each others, bonding us as one. Faith had brought us together and it would keep us together, whether we liked it or not. Just as my love had never faded, hers hadn't either. She still loved me and I knew it. Problem with Rose was she wouldn't except any ordinary apology. Her respect came through admiration.

I chucked my leftovers into the garbage. Gaurdiann duty aside, I had to man up for the outside world.

I was going to arrest the queen's murderer.

**Srry its short bt I'm horrible writing long things. Ne wayz guyz u shud b rly happy tht I did this 1 cuz I stayed up xtra late 4 u ****kk review! Hope u liked! Wat do ya think shud happen next? Yum im rly in mood of ice coffeeee! **


End file.
